High School Days
by Whimsical Gypsy
Summary: "Hellfire damnation. That is probably the exact and the best definition of Hetalia World Academy." Maria Flores de los Reyes (OCPhilippines) attends a prestigious academy that everything inside is not what it seems. High school has never been so stressful! Watch as Maria encounters unexpected surprises along the way. Will this newly arrived freshman survive four years of hell?
1. Labels

**!MUY IMPORTANTE! PLEASE READ AUTHOR'S NOTE BEFORE READING STORY:**

**Author's Note: Hey, people! This is a new fanfic called, ****High School Days!**** Basically, it's all about high school, but also includes very serious topics. There are bullying, labels (positive/negative), issues/problems, peer-pressure, abuse, stress, classes… basically High School in general. Most are what teens and adolescents go through high school, so basically a phase where everyone goes through, right? **

**Anyway, as mentioned above, some topics are very serious and personal. I'll try to tone it down a bit, not too obscene for the readers. This is originally a rated T story, however the rating is M. **

**Also NOTE: This story does NOT contain any sexual scenes! So do not worry! However, there are mentions of drugs, alcohol, and sex. It is suggestive, but will NEVER occur. This fic will NOT have any sex scenes or anything too obscene and adulterated. Very angst and dark! The genre would mostly be Humor/Hurt/Comfort/Angst/Drama/Friendship and maybe a bit of Romance here and there. This story is not exactly like a novel, but more like one-shots, yet they connect and coincide or relate to other chapters. But I WILL try to make the story flow smoothly. **

**WARNING: There are some scenes that are too… well, you know… Such as mentions of drugs, alcohol, and sex. There are cuttings, suicide attempts, self-harm, abuse, teenage angst, heartbreak, and maybe mental breakdowns. And so much more… anyway, I'll be toning this story down a bit… **

**AND importantly, this story has a more subjective and bias view of high school. It is told and shown through the POV of the main character. So, do not fret or start screaming if you do not agree on how I portray high school. Some of them are my personal experience on going through high school. ALSO, I am ONLY a sophomore; so, I cannot portray how high school is exactly portrayed. Considering I was an innocent freshman last year… Now I am a sophisticated moron; hence, sophomore. **

**~THANK YOU FOR READING!~ (if you actually took the time, and here's a cookie.)**

**Disclaimer*: I do not own Hetalia Axis Powers, sadly, it is rightfully Hideakaz Himaruya's. I do not own any characters mentioned in this story, except for my version of OC!Philippines (Maria Flores de los Reyes).**

**Also, the image used for this fanfic belongs to its rightful owner, StarValerian. All credit goes to the artist of this image~**

**Ch. 1: Labels (can either be positive or negative)**

Hellfire damnation. That is probably the exact and the best definition of Hetalia World Academy. At a first glance, from an outsider's point of view, the school itself looks just like any other prestigious academies. With the grand and towering buildings and a clock tower that stands in the middle of the campus—the quad, where everyone gather around during lunch breaks—and the beautiful patches of multi-colored roses and tulips decorate every pathways throughout the school.

However, the most noticeable feature—even from an outsider—is the grand marble statue of the academy's principal. The statue was crafted beautifully and realistically, standing in all its majestic glory in front of the wooden double doors of the administration office. Every curve and every feature of the Italian principal is portrayed artistically; all in all, the statue is an exact replica of the principal. He stands on a marble platform with a golden placard that has his date of birth and biography of his life. Not many students can read the content on said placard, since it is in Latin. Tulips and roses are in full bloom and they seem to make the school look more cheerful and light-hearted than usual. However, not everything is what it seems…

…

A girl with waist length ebony hair and a slightly tanned complexion walks down the crowded hallways of HW Academy. She wears the school uniform that consists of a dark blue, long-sleeved cardigan over a collared, white buttoned up blouse. A red plaid skirt falls three inches above her knees; it is not a problem, since she wears black stockings underneath and a pair of white converse. The cardigan's sleeves were too long for her arms and only the tips of her fingers are seen. Her bangs clipped back to the side with a beautiful, yet simple _sampaguita_ hair clip. Her large, doe-like brown eyes take in her surroundings.

Maria Flores de los Reyes is just your typical, average girl; and a freshman. She is a very smart and sarcastic person, with a bit of sass. Yet, she is very kind and caring; a cool and calm person. One word, however, describes her: introvert. Most would mistake her for one of those clueless, cheerful, and air-headed girls. That is not the case here; most people would judge others just by their physical appearances. Shifting and critical eyes analyzing and assessing every features of a person and instantly "labels" them.

Maria can hear every whisper and gossip from the moving mouths of the student population. She rolls her eyes and pays them no heed, clutching her book tightly. The sound of her converse tapping on the solid marble floor is suddenly drawn out by a loud and obnoxious laugh. She snaps her head upwards and immediately looks towards a group of cheerleaders huddling together in the middle of the hallway. People walking by shot them all annoyed looks, apparently, they serve as a human pillar that blocks anything in its path.

"Oh my gosh! Like, did you see the way she looked at me? What a bitch!" the one with the curly brown hair states.

"I swear, one of these days I'm so going to throw a basketball at her ugly face." A blonde adds, joining in the discussion.

"I know right? I would've like, thrown my shoe at her face. Just look at her! Those cheap clothes… they look like she bought them from a dollar store or something, so unfashionable…!" the brunette shrieks, making wild gestures, as if she is having a seizure right then and there.

"I agree with you, chica! I think she's poor… I heard from my boyfriend the other day that she lives in an orphanage. No wonder she always looks stupid. Those tacky outfits… and her hair! It looks like a rat's nest! Does she ever brush her bushy hair? Only Hermione Granger can pull that off!" a blonde with curls says, jabbing her friend across the ribs.

"Bitch! That hurt! Anyway… she is a bitch! Yesterday, she looked at me weird! It's like, she was judging me with her eyes! And I was like, 'Bitch, whatcha lookin' at?!' I swear she was judging me!" a red-head with a bad temper joins in. There were murmurs of agreements as they eyed a girl with bushy brown hair, across the hall, staring at a bulletin board.

Maria immediately recognizes the girl as a classmate from her PE class. She is not bad; the girl is actually very nice and friendly. So why are they whispering behind her back and saying those terrible things to her? Are they just judging her by her looks? _Whatever… this happens in a daily basis. Why am I not surprised? _Maria shakes her head in disapproval and walks away before any chaos or drama starts. This is why everyone wants to fit in; they try to change their appearance to match their peers'. Apparently, anyone who is different or weird is labeled as a "freak" or an "outcast" by the entire academy. Anyone would try to change and fit in with the rest of society. Maria finds it rather sad, why would you change yourself? Everyone is beautiful in their own way.

The same things also happen to her friends and… herself, of course. When the Filipina first attended the academy, everyone thought she was an innocent Asian crybaby and a nerd. She stayed quiet and seldom talks in her classes, never raising her hand to ask or answer questions. Everyone thought she was a weird, nerdy, and quiet girl who is always alone. At the same time, her classmates were nice to her and never disrespected her. However, they all labeled her, just like everyone else in this school. She is known as that quiet girl in the back of the class who sits alone; and a nerd at that too.

Despite all the labels and looks behind her back, Maria did not let any of them get to her. She stands tall and proud, with her chin held high and eyes unwavering. She accepts all the challenges and unexpected surprises life throws at her. Soon, everything about her died down and nobody bothered with her anymore. Anyone would just glance her way, gave her a nod of acknowledgement, and even small smiles as they all walk passed her. Maria would return the gesture, only nodding solemnly and giving a few smiles.

There is only so much a person can take. Everyone has their limits, even Maria. Unlike most people, she can tolerate everything and has a very high-tolerance to anyone. She can stand her ground and is not afraid to stare anyone down. However, some people are not like her; and they make up about ninety percent of the academy's student population.

Maria is almost used to the constant bullying that happens almost everyday in the school. It is not a rare sight to stumble upon an upperclassman picking on a underclassman. Aside from the negative paradigms of other people, bullying and abusing others occur often. There is little what the teachers or adults can do, most of them gave up. This academy keeps its reputation as the most diverse academy and supposedly high-ranking. Students from around the globe gather in this school with only one purpose: to study. Maria thinks this is not entirely the case; most of them are even rude to their own nationality and race. Everyone will label and judge each other just by their appearances. Nobody gives a damn nor will bother to take a second look at you. They will instantly label you with just one glance—that is all what it takes. Nobody cares about the inside or the person's true nature or personality. They only care about outside appearances and their reputation in this wretched school.

Maria takes a deep breath and slowly exhales, it is not worth wasting time on these poor souls anyway. They can all go to hell—the underworld or in the dark and deep pits of Tartarus—or someplace even worse. She does not care what happens to them anyway, what is important now is to graduate and get the hell out of this hellhole. Maria makes sure that her goals this year would include graduating and getting out of this place, get good grades—mostly As and Bs—and pass her Algebra II class. That hope soon diminishes as the Filipina realizes that she still has three whole years to go before graduation day. _Well, damn. There goes my hopes and dreams. _The girl sighs, yet she is never going to give up. No matter what. Maria will survive four crappy years of high school, even if she has to face Lucifer's wrath. _I will definitely make this my own personal short-term goal. No matter what, I will have a blast! Even if my high school is a crappy and shitty place! _With that, Maria grins widely and continues to walk down the hallway, not even bothering to give anyone a second glance.

**Well, what can you say? That's just high school life! Well, in my school at least. But everything has its ups and downs, non?**


	2. Self-Paradigms

**Author's Notes: Again, refer to the first chapter for full explanation of author's notes regarding this story. Anyway, second chapter…**

**Disclaimer*: ********I do not own Hetalia Axis Powers, sadly, it is rightfully Hideakaz Himaruya's. I do not own any characters mentioned in this story, except for my version of OC Philippines (Maria Flores de los Reyes). **

**Ch. 2: Self-Paradigms (they are often negative)**

…oOo…

"GOOD MORNING, EVERYONE~ THE HEROINE IS HERE!" a loud voice booms as the classroom door slams open. Nobody bother to look up or glance at the boisterous blonde who just walked in. Everyone is already used to her antics and shenanigans by now. Amelia F. Jones is not a morning person, however, today is an exception. Her bright sapphire eyes scan the room and a wide grin forms across her face. "Hey, guys! How ya'll doing?" she asks the class cheerfully, imitating a southern accent.

"Seriously, Amy? I thought school doesn't start for a couple more hours." Maria reluctantly looks up from her novel.

"Ha, ha… very funny, Ria. I just happened to wake up in a happy mood! Something tells me it'll be a great day today!" the American replies with so much vigor, settling herself down on a seat beside her best friend. "…By the way, I heard we have a new student coming in today." Amelia pulls out her iPhone from her varsity jacket. No doubt to text her cousin, Madeline or even that annoying albino, Gilbert.

"…Oh, really? An exchange student?" her best friend asks without looking up from what she's reading. The Filipina is too engrossed with whatever novel she's reading that she did not notice when Amelia snatches the book from her hands. "Give. It. Back." Maria says in a quiet, yet deadly whisper that nearly sends the room temperature down to about ten degrees cooler.

"Nope, not until you look at me when I'm talking." The blonde grins, and then hides the book inside her jacket. "Anyway, I heard he's from… uh, I think… Egypt?" Amy tries to recall.

"Yes, Amy, the exchange student is indeed from said country." Maria rolls her eyes, pulling out a purple binder. "Now, give my book back before I rage so bad… the floor will turn into lava." She adds, shooting the American a glare.

Instead, Amelia laughs out loud, ignoring her best friend's threat. "Why are you reading this anyway? Is it for English?" the blonde pulls out Their Eyes Were Watching God by Zora Neale Hurston.

"No, it's for my Spanish class." Maria replies with sarcasm, snatching the book out of the blonde's hand. She quickly flips through the pages and marks where she last read that paragraph about Janie leaving her husband, Logan, to run away with Jody.

"Sure… anyway, wanna hang out after classes today? I asked Gil if he wanted to join us for a drinking contest tonight." Amelia leans slowly back in her chair, giving her friend a glance.

There was a moment of silence before the Filipina answers, "…I'll think about it." A small smile graces her lips.

…

It was one of those rare days Amelia truly felt… _happy_. Amelia stretches her arms as she walks down the busy and crowded hallways. She can hear almost every word uttered in everyone's mouth as she passes by groups of students huddled together, whispering or talking fiercely about school, boys, girls, but mostly… gossip and drama.

Now, as loud and annoying Amelia is, she is never a fan of gossip. Sure, she enjoys a good fight once in a while, but gossip? All they do is destroy someone's reputation in this school by spreading false rumors. She rolls her eyes as a student comments something about Gilbert hitting on a Hungarian student.

"Ugh, he is such a player!" a girl in pigtails complains. "Sometimes I doubt his relationship with that nerd, Maylene." She adds.

"It's Madeline, dumb bell! Besides, we all know Gilbert is just playing with her. Sooner or later, he'll go after Elizaveta. He does that to all the girls he went out with." Her friend chides in.

Amelia did not need to hear any more. She speeds walk away, what they are saying cannot be true! Sure, Gilbert is a player, but he will never do such things to her dear and precious cousin! She sees the way they both act around each other; they have been together for nearly six months now! Gil had not hit on any girls so far and Amelia can see Maddie loves him back.

Madeline Williams is an almost innocent being and Amelia F. Jones loves her like a little sister. She is very sweet, caring, gentle, and soft-spoken. The Canadian-French is a quiet, but smart girl who is always nice towards everyone. She is also shy around new people she meets and does not stand out much. Most students would ignore her or act like she is invisible. It happens all the time, yet only Amelia and Maria truly bother to hang out with her every day.

Yes, Maddie is everything Amy is not… That one thought stops the American in her tracks. That one thought scares and bothers her, yet… it is true. Amelia clenches her fists until she can feel her fingernails dig deeper into her palms. She always runs to her cousin for advice and help for homework when Maria is busy and cannot help her at the moment. Maddie is that person beside Maria who is willing to sit and listen to her problems. That one person she can talk her feelings to and comfort her when needed. The only person who can truly understand her is Maddie.

'That's right… I'm completely different from Maddie. She's everything I'm not. She's sweet, caring, gentle, soft-spoken and… more likeable and friendly than I am.' Amelia tries to push back those dark thoughts away. Yes, she is friendly to everyone, but at the same time others do not like her. She is often seen as loud, annoying, boyish, clueless, air-headed, and a glutton. Most students would comment on how she could eat so much or on how annoying the way she talks and acts. Amelia tried to hide that feeling… that nobody accepts her for who she is.

Unknowingly, a lone tear escapes from her eyes, yet nobody bother to look at her. The student population did not notice the lone figure standing in the middle of the hallway, crying silently as tears roll down her face.

…

Amelia stares blankly at her reflection across the mirror in the girls' bathroom. She tries to point out her flaws and what makes her different from the rest. She looks normal and just like everyone else. Short, blonde hair that curls at the ends and dark sapphire blue eyes. Her skin is fair and without any flaws to her features. Then… what is wrong with her?

The American cups her slightly chubby cheeks as she turns her face. It seems like she gained a little weight recently. Maybe those double cheeseburgers from Mickey D's were too much. Should she cut down on the drinks too? Perhaps substitute them for diet Cola or Pepsi or try those disgusting tea Yao always drinks in his Chinese Restaurant. The weighing scale definitely told her she gained six pounds this week.

'Damn… I gained another six pounds this month! I think I'm getting too fat…' Amelia backs away from the mirror to look down at her stomach. It wasn't too bad, yet she can clearly see the small fat forming. Pinching her stomach only makes it worse and Amy cringes at the thought. 'I'm definitely gaining weight alright… but I can't help it. I love fast food!' she stares back at her reflection.

The words, "Fat", "Pig", "Glutton", and "Ugly" swirl around her thoughts; those were nicknames others would call her. At the start, Amelia paid them no heed… but as time goes by and more people would call her those names… She started to believe them. What if they were right? What if everything they said were all true? What if her own friends thought about her that way? What if they actually said those things behind her back? What if Maria thinks the same? What if... What if Madeline thinks of her that way too…?

At that thought, Amelia breaks down and sinks on the tiled floor in agony. Tears stream down her porcelain face like a waterfall as she continues to sob loudly. She didn't care if anyone hears her or if a random student walks in. All she can think is that what they all call her is true. That she is a fat, ugly, and gluttonous pig. Amy tried to deny those facts and push them in the back of her mind where she will forget them. Yet… there is a small part of her that believes their vile words.


	3. From Egypt to America?

**Author's Notes: Again, refer to the first chapter for full explanation of author's notes regarding this story. Anyway, third chapter! New appearance made by… EGYPT! (Gupta Muhammad Hassan) also, this is more of a filler chapter introducing Egypt. BTW, I might ship Gupta with Maria (who knows? I might not, but it's a possibility). **

**BTW, _italics_ mean someone is talking in a different language. The other languages I know are Filipino (Ilongo and Tagalog) and Español! I'm not a language expert, but I'm not going to use Google translate for certain reasons… **

**Disclaimer*: ********I do not own Hetalia Axis Powers, sadly, it is rightfully Hideakaz Himaruya's. I do not own any characters mentioned in this story, except for my version of OC Philippines (Maria Flores de los Reyes). ALSO, this is a HUMAN fic… so they are NOT nations/countries! **

**Ch. 3: From Egypt to… America?**

**~oOo~**

Maria wonders where Amelia ran off to. It is already fourth period and two more classes to go before school ends. 'Well, I hope she's alright…' she thinks, looking around the quad. Every students walking by are busy chatting animatedly with each other, ignoring the standing Filipina in the middle of the open campus.

"Oh my gosh, like, did you hear about the new student, Toris? I heard he's like, from Alexandria! How cool is that?" a familiar blonde talking in a valley girl accent walks by Maria.

"Y-yeah… Felix, I heard from Eduard and Raivis. He's from Cairo by the way…" the Lithuanian student replies tiredly.

"Whatever! Do you like, think he talks Egyptian? Cuz that would be like, cool! Like totes!" Felix adds, walking ahead.

"…I'm sure he does, Felix. He's from Cairo after all." Toris says, nearly dropping the stacks of notebooks he is carrying.

The Lithuanian is too busy talking to his Polish friend that a certain Belarusian accidentally bumps into him. Toris drops the pile of notebooks he is carrying and they all made a loud thud, yet not a single student turn to look at the commotion. The Belarusian student mutters something in her native language before sending Toris a hard glare.

"S-sorry…! I wasn't looking where I was going!" he apologizes meekly, bending over to collect the fallen notebooks.

"Humph. Next time, watch where you're going." The cold voice sneers, looming down at him. Natalia Braginski looks down at the Lithuanian who happens to bump into her, unfortunately.

"I-I'm sorry, Natalia… I didn't see you." Toris hastily stands up, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. Felix, however, glares at the Belarusian.

"Look here, bitch, he just apologized. There's like, no need for your attitude." The Pole steps up, staring down Natalia. Toris stares at his friend in shock, nobody ever stood up to Ivan's little sister before. "Oh, wait… you don't have sympathy. You're just a cold-hearted bitch who badmouth anyone." The sassy blonde adds. Natalia clenches her fists and glares back at the Pole. She is about to grab the hidden pocket knife she carries strapped around her thigh when a cheerful voice interrupts the tense atmosphere. Maria knows shit just got real when a certain Polish student drops the valley girl accent and switches to serious/kickass mode.

"Hey, guys! What's up? Nice weather out today, sí? Also, did I just hear you people talking about a foreign exchange student? Sounds interesting! May I join in the lovely conversation?" Maria randomly pipes up, appearing beside the startled Lithuanian.

"M-Maria, what are you doing here?" Toris asks nervously. The Filipina gives him a wink and turns to look at the two students staring each other down.

"Now, now… violence is not the answer, mis amigos! We should all make pasta, not war!" she cries out dramatically in an Italian accent, drawing out a few attentions from nearby students. She successfully manages to turn the tense atmosphere to a somewhat humorous and light-hearted one.

"…Tsk, just don't get in my way again, Laurinaitis." Natalia growls before turning away and walking towards the opposite direction. Felix continues to glare at Natalia haughtily; he cannot stand her at all!

"Thank you, Maria… although, that was a little unnecessary." Toris sweats drop.

"Dude, I just literally saved your life from Braginski's hermana menor! Besides, I know how lethal and deadly she is when it comes to a fight. I remembered that one chick got her ass kicked and sent to the nurse's office. You do not want to mess with her." Maria gestures towards the direction Natalia walked off to.

"She doesn't scare me! She can talk shit about Toris or anyone and I can still kick her ass!" the stubborn Pole crosses his arms, apparently ticked off at what just happened.

"…Well, I can't really say anything about Natalia… but, I guess she's just having a hard time, you know?" the Filipina suggests, feeling sympathy towards the Belarusian. "People like her could be living a shit life. Who knows what's going on with her now…"

Felix Łukasiewicz raises a brow and gives Maria a look that clearly states what-the-hell-are-you-talking-about-girl? "Obviously, she's just a sociopathic bitch who hates everyone. Like, anyone she sees. It's totally not cool." He sighs.

"Felix! Don't say things like that about her…" Toris scolds his BFF lightly. Sure, Natalia is a bitch to anyone, but there is no reason to badmouth her. The sassy blonde just flips his shoulder length hair over his shoulders nonchalantly. Maria did not answer as she contemplates about… something.

…

"Okay, class! Guess what?" the teacher strolls in the classroom happily. He drops the thick Algebra II book and lesson plans on the mahogany desk that startles everyone. The students scramble in their seats to face forward and the talking ceases. Maria rolls her eyes at her classmates' sudden behavior. Who listens to their teachers nowadays, anyway?

Madeline Williams sitting next to her curiously looks at the teacher in confusion. "H-hey, Maria… is it just me or does our teacher look happy for once?" the blonde with lilac eyes whispers at her neighbor.

"…Oh my churros… it's not just you, mi amiga… there are currently flowers and rainbows painted across the pink background." Maria continues to stare at the front and for the heck of it, replies in a decent Spanish accent.

"…And why are you happy?" a student sitting on the front asks.

"Why, you ask? We are having a new student! He's from a different nation!" the teacher replies, whipping around to grab a pink marker and writes something across the whiteboard. He wrote something in a different language that not a single student understands, maybe except Maria.

He turns around just as the door opens and everyone turn their heads. Every female in said class nearly fainted from blood loss and a few were either fanning themselves or on the verge of fainting. Jaws were dropped as the exchange student walks gracefully to the front of the class.

"Good, you're here! Anyway, class, this is our new student! He will be joining us for the rest of the year! Please be kind and welcome him to our lovely country of the United States of America!" the teacher announces in excitement. Everyone, excluding the Canadian and the Filipina, snorts at the mention of their beloved country. Maria swore she just saw unicorns and a poptart cat pooping rainbows in the background.

"…_Hello, my name is Gupta Muhammad Hassan. I'm from Cairo, Egypt. I just moved here with my parents about a month ago. Pleased to meet you all._" He introduces himself in Arabic. Not a single student in the classroom understood what he just said, maybe the exception of Maria looking at him in interest and fascination and envy. Every female swoon and send him flirty looks while the guys are busy wallowing in their jealousy towards the Egyptian.

"D-did he just talk in his own language?" Maddie whispers to her best friend. She is curious about the new student and still wonders about what the hell the teacher wrote on the board.

"S-sí… he just spoke in mother effin' Arabic…" Maria says in mild jealousy. She took world languages as a class in middle school, but failed her German and Arabic. She also failed Russian terribly and barely passed Chinese—both Mandarin and Cantonese—and Korean. The only languages she managed to pass with flying colors are Spanish, Japanese, Italian, French, and… definitely English. Maria is too busy seething in mild envy at the Egyptian that she did not notice Madeline muttering about something in mangled English and French.

'H-his Arabic…! It's so flawless!' the troubled Filipina clutches her desk as if her life depended on it. Maddie shoots her a somewhat concerned and exasperated look.

"Um… teacher? What did you wrote on the board, anyway?" a neglected student from the back raises his hand.

"Oh, that? It's supposed to be in Arabic." He replies as if the answer is obvious. Gupta slowly turns around to stare blankly at the words written in an ugly shade of pink.

Maria snaps out of her stupor of blind jealousy towards someone's Arabic speaking skills and tries not to laugh. Even if she did fail Arabic, (including German and Russian and other certain languages she has difficulty learning) Maria can still discern what language is written. "Well, you did write it in Russian, sir." The Filipina blurts out mockingly, she gives Maddie a look and the two grin at their inside joke.

"H-huh?! Oh, well… I thought I was writing in… nevermind." The teacher hastily grabs an eraser and erases the words sprawled across the white surface.

"Pfft… he just wrote in Russian… and you know what the best part is?" the tanned girl turns to look at her Canadian friend with a devious smile.

"_What_?" she replies in French, sharing the grin plastered across her neighbor's face.

"I am so going to kick his Egyptian ass in Arabic." The younger student replies smugly, she has confidence in her linguistic skills, even if it's a language she failed.

"T-that's it?!" Maddie nearly falls off her chair at the answer.

"Well… I did fail Arabic and German with a huge F. Still, I tried my best. Anyway, how the hell was I supposed to pronounce Germany in German? I didn't know it's supposed to be Deutschland, not Douche-land." Maria shrugs. With that, Madeline slams her forehead on her desk, catching everyone's attention.

"Oh~ Mr. Hassan, your permanent seat would be next to Ms. de los Reyes." The teacher glares at the two troublemakers, yet give them a sugary smile. The Egyptian student nods solemnly, walking towards the empty seat on Maria's right.

The Filipina puts up a façade and pretends she is NOT jealous of his Arabic speaking skills. All the girls turn in their seats and glare daggers at her, pure hatred and jealousy oozing from their faces. In return, she flips them off, causing the male population to burst out in laughter. She puts on her bitches-please look on her face and pretends that her Arabic speaking skills are world-class.

Maria wonders if she should ask Ludwig to teach her German and maybe get someone to teach her Arabic. Madeline wonders if this school year would be interesting. The girls wonder if they ever have a chance with the exchange student from Cairo. The Algebra II teacher wonders when he will ever travel to Russia and Siberia one day. Gupta wonders if he will ever survive this class or better yet, this whole school.

**True story I took world languages in middle school. Very interesting to say the least~ anyway, I did great in Spanish, Japanese, and French. But I did fail German. Terribly. Also, the teacher told me to read a whole paragraph in German. I was not able to refuse no matter what. Anyway… first attempt at pronouncing Deutschland was an epic fail. Douche-land! XD! I am so sorry Germany! I also hoped that my dear German friend was not offended. Clearly, the look on his face when I told him was priceless. **


	4. Judge

**Author's Notes: Por favor, refer to chapter 1 for author's notes regarding this story.**

**Anyway, this is… chapter 4. Yeah… also, last chapter was more like a filler, introducing EGYPT—he needs more love! This chapter introduces N. Italy and S. Italy as girls! This story—if you haven't figured it out yet—includes genderbent of certain nations. **

**Characters so far: F!America, F!Canada, Lithuania, Poland, Belarus, Egypt.**

**BTW, this is a HUMAN fic! The characters are not personified countries/nations! Beware of swears and cussing in this chapter and so on! Anyway, read along to my fail attempt at humor!**

**Also… MegaFanaticFangirl104201, thank you very much for the reviews! Anyway, I have never felt so happy and relieved (no sarcasm) in my entire sophomore year! Yes, I am glad that you found the first chapter descriptive! I'm still practicing on improving my descriptions and apply those to my writing. My English teacher—who happened to be a Harvard graduate and more suited to teach in universities than high schools—literally drilled that in my head! Use descriptions in all your essays and writings! She literally ****forced ****made all her students write descriptive essays in a short amount of time. I cannot imagine the unbearable and arduous time I've spent typing my drafts and revising them—over and over again. Yes, I'm still learning in using descriptions in my writing—show, not tell. So, thank you for your comment! Also, I do not mind if you have any criticisms regarding this story! In fact, I very much welcome and encourage it; it helps improve my writing and my skills as a fanfiction author/writer.**

**Yay! You're a Filipina! Yes, I was born in the Philippines but moved here when I was only 10 years old… hah, I cannot believe I spend more time speaking English than Illongo… but anyway, I'm really glad that you reviewed my story! **

**Disclaimer*: I do not own Hetalia Axis Powers, sadly, it is rightfully Hideakaz Himaruya's. I do not own any characters mentioned in this story, except for my version of OC Philippines (Maria Flores de los Reyes).**

**Ch. 4: Judge (judging others can be hurtful, especially if you don't know that person very well)**

(*_*)

Felìcita Vargas and Leonora Vargas walk down the usually crowded hallways of Hetalia World Academy. The Italian siblings are walking together for the first time in a while. Usually, the older and grumpier of the two—Leonora—is too busy spending her time by herself or arguing with a certain green-eyed Spaniard. Today, she spends her time with her beloved and precious sorella. The younger Italian had never felt happier—besides pasta and other Italian cuisine—in her life. Spending quality time with your sister is one of those best moments in life… or not.

"Damn it, that stupid Spaniard…! Ugh, so… _I hate him so much…!_" Leonora grumbles and the rest fades into what sounds like mangled Italian and Spanish mixed together.

"Ve~ Sorella, what's wrong?" Felìcita asks her sibling. Somewhat oblivious and curious at the same time, she is ever the epitome of child-like innocence. The angry Italian shoots her sister a vicious look that would send anyone—even the mafia itself—running for the hills. "I-I'm so-so-so sorry…!" the younger sibling shudders in fear and backs away slowly.

Instead of blowing up as usual or throwing a fit of rage, Leonora relaxes her face and lets out a heavy sigh. "…_Sorry_…" she mutters, turning away from her sibling. It seems like today is yet another shitty day for her.

Felìcita smiles in return, happy that her older sibling did not throw a fit. "Ve~ I forgive you, sorella!" she beams, throwing herself at her older sibling. Every student present stares at the dark-haired Italian in confusion, they are used to her random fits of rage or what others call "steroid rage"; although, used more to tease or poke fun of the older sibling.

"No, damn it! Don't hug me in front of these losers!" Leonora blushes, pushing away her sibling. The student population rolls their eyes in disdain while others turn away and whisper furiously to their friends.

"You're not fun, Nora~" her sister pouts, puffing out her cheeks. Leonora, however, rolls her eyes nonchalantly before walking away. Felìcita runs to catch up with her beloved older sister.

"We'll be late for class, Feli! And I don't want to run into that bastardo today!" Leonora fumes, she is still mad about what Antonio said to her earlier. How dare that annoying españolo told her that she does not look cute when she frowns. Wait, does that mean she needs to smile more often? Leonora stops in her tracks, contemplating what the Spaniard had told her. "Whatever… that bastardo is annoying anyway…" she mutters begrudgingly, cursing Antonio in her mind.

"Ciao, Maria! Ve~ how are you? I haven't seen you this morning, I was worried!" Felìcita shouts, waving her arms wildly in the air, catching the Filipina's attention.

Leonora looks up from her sister's outbursts and gives a nod of acknowledgement towards Maria. The tanned girl approaches the two, eating a Hershey's chocolate bar and texting on her SII Galaxy. Maria quickly shoves her phone inside her skirt's pocket and continues munching her chocolate bar.

"…Um, ciao. What's up?" she asks awkwardly, taking a bite. She feels a little guilty eating a bar of Hershey's in front of the hungry Italian twins. Felìcita eyes the chocolate bar with such hunger that five servings of pasta could not satisfy her. The older sibling snickers at this and crosses her arms instead.

"The sky, what else?" she replies sarcastically. Maria rolls her eyes at the witty response, yet continues eating her chocolate.

"I know that, and don't forget the ceiling and the lights too, Nora." Maria smirks, waving the Hershey's bar in front of the Italian's face. Leonora scowls and swats the wrapper away from her face and Felìcita nearly drools at the sight of the chocolate, putting on her "me gusta" face.

"Anyway, I'm fine—thank you very much." The Filipina says sarcastically, shoving the empty wrapper inside her pocket and takes out another Hershey's chocolate bar. How many does she have currently in her possession?

"Cioccolato!" Felìcita whines loudly, staring hungrily at the chocolaty treat. "I'm hungry, sorella! I want pasta!" she wails, drawing attention. Everyone looks at the naïve Italian as if they are expecting this already. Leonora glares at them and Maria shrugs playfully, taking a bite of her chocolate.

"Well, I don't think we have pasta today, Feli. I'm sure we have pizza, though…" the Filipina smiles, giving the hungry Italian a pat on the shoulder. "…If you want, I can treat you for some pasta after school today. Does Valentino sound good to you?" Maria shrugs her shoulders uncertainly. Honestly, she does not know what restaurant serves the best and enticing pasta. Perhaps, Valentino inside the Venetian Resort and Casino is a terrific place that serves five-star pasta.

Instantly, the light-haired Italian brightens up at the mention of her favorite dish, "Ve~ will you really take me there, Maria? Grazie!" Felìcita shouts in happiness as she throws herself at the startled freshman.

"W-w-whoa…! Careful there, chica. You're welcome by the way, besides I'm in a mood for Italian." She balances herself from the impact of the bone-crushing hug. Leonora snorts at their display of affection and a random student at the end of the hallway yells PDA. She whips around to glare at the motherfucker and gives him the middle finger salute.

"Fuckers… need to learn to shut their fucking mouths…" the grumpy Italian murmurs angrily. Maria takes another bite of her chocolate and nods in agreement.

~( _ )~

Amelia quickly navigates her way through the crowded hallway, pushing through throngs of people. Most of them are busy standing and chatting to their friends, blocking the already filled hallway. The blonde grits her teeth in annoyance. It is one of those days that she feels frustration taking over her. The bell signaling the start of six period rings; and the students are only given five minutes to arrive to their respective classes.

She still feels frustrated and gloomy—it took her a while to gather herself and get out of the filthy bathroom—about her breakdown in the girls' bathroom earlier. Those terrible thoughts are still swirling in her mind, planting seeds of doubt and worry. This is not rare; however, Amy feels these emotions almost everyday. She is just good at hiding them, except a few had already discovered her façade; and she did not want to know who they are.

The blue-eyed blonde is too busy contemplating that she bumps into a person. "…Oh! Lo siento, I didn't see ya there!" a voice with an accent exclaims. Amelia looks up to see her Mexican friend—the one and only Alejandro Castilo Hernández—grinning brightly down at her.

"Mexi—Al! S-sorry… er, it's cool." She shrugs it off, giving him a small smile. Of all people she had to bump into, Amelia is not amused. He can be a real pain in the ass sometimes… all the time, actually.

"Hola, Ami! I haven't seen you in a while!" he grins and Amelia groans inwardly. She does not want to deal with him right now.

"Sorry Al, but… gotta go. I have biology." The American shakes her head, excusing herself. Alejandro did not feel offended; instead he holds his hands up in surrender and understanding.

"Nah, it's fine, chica. I know you're busy anyway… well, just holler if ya need me!" he gives her a wink before walking off towards his group of friends. They all contain the students from the South American continent. The students from Argentina and Peru wave at her once they notice their friend walking towards them, while the rest barely acknowledge her existence and greet their friend instead. Amy waves back before climbing up the stairs to get to her class. 'This is going to be hell…'

(+_+)

All students rush out of their classes once the bell rings and sighs of relief are heard along with whoops of joy. Amelia slowly trudges out of her biology classroom, the last one out. It is so not her day today. She feels even more depressed and exhausted than usual.

Amy rubs her red rimmed eyes tiredly and lets out a yawn as she walks down the stuffy hallway. She notices the looks several students give her as she passes by them. One of the girls from the cheerleading squad gives her a smug and mocking look. She narrows her eyes in annoyance and curiosity. The said cheerleader smirks haughtily then turns away to whisper something to her group.

However, Amelia cannot ignore the gnawing feeling that they are talking about her. What are they saying? Are they spreading rumors about her? Are they talking about mean things about her? She shakes her head, trying to get rid of those assumptions. 'No, Amy! You are just over-reacting! They are probably talking about boys or something…' the blonde tries to convince herself.

Amelia strains her ears to listen in their conversation as she passes by their group. She pretends she is not listening to their conversation, pulling out her iPhone. "…What an ugly bitch… whore… slut… fat… pig… does she eat that much…? Seriously…?" she can only hear random phrases of their talk and all those words somewhat strikes a feeling of shame and embarrassment. Amy clutches her phone tightly, ignoring their words as she heads straight to the girls' bathroom. She needs some time alone, time to vent out all her feelings.

The American did not notice the looks directed at her once she is out of sight. Several students either shake their head in dismay while others giggle and turn to their friends. "Well, obviously, that fat bitch needs to lose some weight!" a preppy blonde steps up.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure she stuffs herself with those… junk foods. Like, ew…" her friend pipes up, making a disgusted face. They both laugh and others join in, while a few just stood there wondering.

"True… she is such a fatass. Maybe running a mile everyday helps or dieting. She really needs cut down on the cheeseburgers and colas." A student snorts and they all laugh, sharing their own inside joke.

(&_&)

Maria quickly walks through the crowds, trying to avoid certain people along the way. 'Why is it so crowded today?!' she wails inwardly. Honestly, it can get pretty crowded every Fridays since everyone is eager to start their weekend early. She is about to take another step when a hand catches her arm in a strong grip. "ASDFJKL—"she gurgles out, too startled to even say anything coherent.

"Yo, Ria! What did ya just say?" a voice yells. His snow-white hair is easily spotted in a multitude of millions of people.

"…Dude! You just gave me a heart attack!" the Filipina hollers, pulling her arm away. Instead, she glares at the albino standing in front of her, grinning and showing off his "awesomeness."

"Ha! You were probably rendered speechless by my awesomeness!" he grins smugly, gesturing to himself.

"Right… and where did you learn the word, 'rendered', anyway? I did not know you are capable of learning… such things." Maria quotes sarcastically.

Gilbert laughs at her comment and moves away from the middle of the hallway to lean against the pastel painted lockers. Maria follows and stands in front of him and mutters, "Your yelling is not good for my poor heart."

"…What do you want?" she crosses her arms.

"Are you going to the party tonight? I thought Amy told you already." He replies casually, trying to look cool while leaning against the ugly lockers. The arrogant "Prussian" winks and smiles at every girl who walk by. In return, they all giggle and blush and sent him flirty looks. All Maria could do is roll her eyes and watch him in amusement. Then Gilbert turns to look at her, expecting her answer.

"Ah, sh—I promised Feli I would take her to some nice bistro or something… I don't know if I can go. I told Amelia I would think about it, so—"

"VEEEEEE~ MARIA~" a loud screech echoes throughout the empty hallways and a tackle hug surprises Maria from behind. Leonora follows her little sister with a frown on her face.

"Get off her, Feli. You're choking her." Leonora grunts, prying off her sister from the gasping Filipina. "…And what are you doing here?" she sneers at the Prussian, anyone that associates or is related to the potato bastard is her enemy. Sadly, that includes Gilbert Beilschmidt.

"Nice to see you too, I'm fine by the way." Gilbert replies playfully, but the Italian gives him the middle finger.

Gilbert bursts out laughing and gives her a look of false sympathy, "Sorry, Nora… you know I'm going out with Eliza already…"

Leonora fumes in anger as her face turns red. She lets out a string of Italian curses before flipping him off again and stomping off away in fury. The younger sibling watches her in worry.

"Ve~ where are you going, sorella?" Felìcita cries out worriedly.

"That was stupid, Gil." Maria turns to look at the smiling Prussian. "You do know you're gonna get your ass kicked, right? I should probably place my bets on Nora." She adds.

"What? I was just joking with her!" he puts his hands up in mock defense. "Besides, are you going or not?"

"…I don't think so; just tell Amy my regards, ok?" the Filipina sighs, taking a few steps to follow the Italian siblings. "I'll probably go to another one next time… so, yeah…"

"Okay, cool. See ya." With that, Maria jogs to catch up with the twins and Gilbert lets out a chuckle as he hears Leonora swearing about killing a certain Spaniard and a Prussian.

"…Now, where the hell is Amelia?" he scratches his head sheepishly.


End file.
